


Being There

by Yvi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully would always be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being There

It had probably been a good idea not to start counting how often she had visited Mulder in the hospital by now. The number would be too high.

It always broke her heart to see him lying in a white bed surrounded by machines and with no one else to visit him. His work was all he had.

And her. He had her.

"I'm here," she whispered into his ears and he weakly opened his eyes. He could not speak yet, but he smiled at her.

It would be okay. She was there to watch over him. She would always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dragon_within's fandom stocking 2008.


End file.
